Thursday Lesson
by almondcrescent
Summary: Do you ever write notes in boring classes? The Marauders certainly do, and this is another ficlet about it. And what happened afterwards... enjoy and review! RemusxSirius, rated T for safety.


Aww, I just couldn't resist. I actually planned to wait with that one until I got a few reviews for my other new one-shot 'Sirius needs Love' but... well, this is another ficlet I found today. I put it together from a few drabbles I wrote some time ago and completed it.

These are some notes Sirius, Remus and James wrote one Thursday afternoon in some very boring lessons and what happened afterward.

**Sirius** is bold, _Remus_ is in italics, and James is underlined.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Thursday Lesson**

* * *

Thursday afternoon, 3.30 p.m. on a warm April's day, and every student is dreaming about what he or she would love to do instead of sitting in boring lessons. They could just skip the lessons... pretend they were ill... write notes... but nobody really dares, do they? Except the one and only. Except the Marauders.

* * *

_Sirius, I'm bored._

**Since when do you call me Sirius?**

_I dunno, it just seemed right._

**Oh, okay, Remus.**

_You often call me Remus._

**Yah I know. That's because I love your name.**

_Why, thank you, Pads._

**You're welcome.**

_Actually, I like Sirius as well, but Padfoot sounds sweeter._

**You do have a point here, Moony.**

And it's much more intimate for you two lovebirds than your actual names.

_Oh, shut up, James._

See, Pads? You already have your influence on him. He's beginning to get naughty.

**Love you, Moons.**

_You too._

…

_I'm bored… tell me something…_

speaking of bad influence…

**... if you were chocolate, and I was coffee, we'd fit together perfectly, and could be relished after dinner.**

_Hmm..._

My, my, Padfoot, profound...

**Another one.** **You'd be a two-sided biscuit and I'd be the cream in-between.**

Yummy

**I'd be the topping on your ice-cream**

_No, I love the actual ice cream best_.

**I'd be the ice cream in your cup... sweetly melting in your mouth... better than double chocolate with vanilla...**

_Ahh..._

Hey, someone's still reading here! Wait for your little games till you're in private! BTW, do you think Lily would like this kind of metaphor?

_You don't __have__ to read along, Jamesie. And no, I think Lily would most certainly __not __like it._

Why??

**...you**** could lick the ice cream from your body...**

Ewww... 

_Sirius, honey, rea__lly time to get us outta here. Or Prongs here will faint._

**Ah, I knew I was a good seducer.**

* * *

With that, the bell rings, and the students walk from Astronomy (one of the most boring subjects) to History of Magic (evidently MOST boring subject EVER).

* * *

_Padfoot, I'm bored again._

**Hey, that's my silver line!**

_Still, I am bored._

**Oh darling, you bored? How come? An' since when do you not pay attention in class? ****I thought history was important? Do I have to worry?**

_Nah…_

What's the matter you two? Moony since when do you write notes in _every_ class?

**He's having a midlife crisis.**

_Just a break from tradition… oh shut up Pads._

…

_Don't smirk like that James._

Why not?!

**Existential crisis?**

_Because I hate it when I don't know what you're thinking. Sirius, shut it._

**What's he thinking? Jamie, what're you thinking? And why, darling, do you write us notes when you don't actually want us to talk?**

_…_

Ohh… you know… it's just… I won't tell you right now.

_JAMES!_

**JAMES!**

* * *

Cunning as they are, Sirius and Remus hide the further conversation from James' eyes.

* * *

**do you think he saw me stroking your leg under the table?**

_he might have._

**crap.**

_ah well it's not THAT bad. he knows anyways._

**he might not know, though, that the only purpose you see in your current life is snogging me senseless, which is the real reason for you not paying attention in class. am I right?**

_might just be..._

**so because I'm quite fond of that purpose of yours, I think I might rescue you. ****you still bored?**

_yes._

**fine then.**

* * *

"Ahh…"

With a theatrical sigh, Sirius elegantly slips off his chair and onto the floor.

Remus jumps up.

Sirius doesn't stir.

"Ah, Professor, should I – might I perhaps just take Sirius to the hospital wing??"

"What?!"

Professor Binns looks up. Then down. Then he sees Sirius.

"Why, ah… yes, of course, Loufin."

Remus's mouth twitches into the faintest idea of a smile and he levitates Sirius's apparently unconscious body and gently guides him out of the classroom, while James bursts into fits of hysterical laughter. And nobody can understand why. Lily throws him a reproachful glance saying "The git, he doesn't even care for his own bloody friends".

Outside the room, Remus lifts the charm and Sirius stands up at once.

He grabs Remus's hand.

"Come on!"

And they run for it.

They do only stop when they're in front of the room of requirement.

It's their favourite place and when they step inside, the room greets them with bright windows, warm air and a steamy whirlpool.

They grin at each other before they quickly undress and glide into the hot water.

"Ahh, this makes me all sleepy", Sirius chirps and snuggles to Remus's chest.

"Padfoot, I'm still bored." He says, with a wide grin on his face.

And then he leads Sirius's hand to a delicate spot on his waist.

Sirius's eyes fly open at once and he crashes their lips together.

* * *

oh well, what do you think? virtual cookies to every reviewer, you really make my day.


End file.
